Knowledge basic to the development to a pharmacological approach to the prevention and treatment of retinal disorders is being acquired. A combination of technological advances in neuropharmacology, intracellular electrophysiology and cell biology, including cell culture, is used to explore the actions and interactions of neurotransmitters, neuromodulators, hormones and selected drugs on specific types of retinal neurons.